faerunfandomcom-20200214-history
Loradiana
Loradiana (Lora) is a diety and one of the Witches Three, daughters to Shar as well as being a high level Necromancer. Currently she is walking the lands of Faerun in search of power. Personality *Calous * Manipulative *Evil *possessive (over her undead minions) Appearence *Appears be to a 20 y/o female human *Black hair, upswept with black roses in, and black rose stem with a black chain laced around holding a vial of Eric' blood. *Cuvy *Black eyes, lined black heavily *Red or black lipstick. *Black dress Familiars *Skeletal Minion- Lora has many of these scattered about Faerun, ordered to do simple tasks such as guard places she may have taken an interest in, or kill random passers for her amusment, or just doing simple tasks such as walking with her and scouting ahead, clearing paths for danger, spreading fear into locals. Though she does not particulary favour tham as she does Ray, she still is fairy protective of them, and gets angered if she see's anybody harming them. *Raven (Ray)– A Zombie Raven that sits on her shoulder, who she killed herself so that it could be her undead pet. It is unable to fly -- as it is made out of complete bone, and always sits on Lora's shoulder or upper arm. It uses the ability of Ghostwise to communicate with Lora, a spell she granted him, though he has only been known to speak to her or to lead undead when she grants him the ability. Ray, though initially he hated Lora, has also grown fond of her companey, and together they make a devestating duo, as Ray's own personality is even more sarcastic, sadistic protective of the Undead as Lora is. He is the patient side of Lora's personality, and chooses to only speak to her using his Ghostwise ability -- no one else, often giving the impression Lora talks to herself when she answers him out loud. She never makes a decision or action without first confirming it with him, making him almost her puppeteer, which he uses to his advantage. Magic All Lora’s magic is based around the control and summoning of the undead, and she knows just about every necromancer spell. The only other spell she has is the Illusion spell to appear Human. She has no real other power. She can grant any spell from a chosen Domain from her portfolio to a Cleric of Loradiana – though she does not take on Clerics often, and those that do are usually in her deepest favor. Items *'Gate Key' - (When properly operated, the gate key can be used to attune any bounded space, such as a doorway or a cave opening, to another bounded space on another plane of existence previously visited by the wielder. When two bounded spaces are attuned, an interdimensional portal springs up at each location, and the two portals are connected. When the wielder creates a pair of portals, he or she also establishes the necessary key that travelers must have to access the portal.) Lora has this leading to The Burrow. *'Glove of Storing' - This device is a simple leather glove. On command, one item held in the hand wearing the glove disappears. The item can weigh no more than 20 pounds and must be able to be held in one hand. While stored, the item has negligible weight. With a snap of the fingers wearing the glove, the item reappears. A glove can only store one item at a time. Storing or retrieving the item is a free action. The item is held in stasis and shrunk down so small within the palm of the glove that it cannot be seen. Spell durations are not suppressed, but continue to expire. If an effect is suppressed or dispelled, the stored item appears instantly. *'Bag of Holding '- This appears to be a common cloth sack about 2 feet by 4 feet in size. The bag of holding opens into a nondimensional space: Its inside is larger than its outside dimensions. Regardless of what is put into the bag, it weighs a fixed amount. *'Ring - Meld into Stone' - This ring allows the wearer to use the spell meld into stone on command. *'Royal Outfit'- Royal clothes are ostentatious, with gems, gold, silk, and fur in abundance. The whole dress is black with silver and black gems embroidered into it. *'Spell book' - A spellbook has 100 pages of parchment, and each spell takes up one page per spell level *'Phylactery crystal' stored in a black metal box, covered in various wards and guards - This is inn which the lich will store its life essence; as long as this phylactery is unharmed, the lich is immortal and will attempt to reassemble if it is ever vanquished (this happens within 10 days after its apparent destruction). It does not, however, grant any of the normal benefits of a phylactery until it is fully completed. For these reasons, liches take great care in protecting their phylactery from harm, employing decoys, traps and other means. A lich regenerates where its phylactery is located if its physical body has been destroyed. If the phylactery in question is destroyed, however, the lich ceases to exist. For this reason, liches seek to guard their phylacteries powerfully against attack. She has this kept at the secret location called The Burrow. *'Black Cloak' – a finely woven black cloak used by her to store the bones of the dead she has commanded. In the various folds and pockets she hides one bone from each servant she has had as a sick reminder. *'Amulet of the Planes' - This device usually appears to be a black circular amulet, although any character looking closely at it sees a dark, moving swirl of color. The amulet allows its wearer to utilize plane shift *'Robe of Bones' - This handy item functions much like a robe of useful items for the serious necromancer. It appears to be an unremarkable robe, but a character who dons it notes that it is adorned with small embroidered figures representing undead creatures. Only the wearer of the robe can see the embroidery and recognize them for the creatures they become, and detach them. Detaching a figure causes it to become an actual undead creature (see the list below). The skeleton or zombie is not under the control of the wearer of the robe, but may be subsequently commanded, rebuked, turned, or destroyed. (Lora can control them since she has the necromancer spells to do so.) A newly created robe of bones always has two embroidered figures of each of the following undead: •Small goblin skeleton •Medium human commoner skeleton •Medium wolf skeleton •Small goblin zombie •Medium human commoner zombie•Medium wolf zombie 'Weapons: *'Dagger – the hilt and blade have been painted black. The hilt has been carved into many different skulls, though it adds no special power to is, it’s merely a design. The dagger is strapped to black fabric wrapped around her thigh. * Necromancy Staff- This staff is made from ebony or other dark wood and carved with the images of bones and skulls. On the top is the Magical Item - Darkskull (Darkskull - This skull, carved from ebony, is wholly evil. Wherever the skull goes, the area around it is treated as though an unhallow spell had been cast with the skull as the touched point of origin.) The Staff has the following effect because of it: First, the site or structure is guarded by a magic circle against good effect. Second, all turning checks made to turn undead take a -4 penalty, and turning checks to rebuke undead gain a +4 profane bonus. Spell resistance does not apply to this effect. (This provision does not apply to the druid version of the spell.) It allows use of the following spells: #Cause fear (The affected creature becomes frightened.) #Ghoul touch (Imbuing you with negative energy, this spell allows you to paralyze a single living humanoid for the duration of the spell with a successful melee touch attack. Additionally, the paralyzed subject exudes a carrion stench that causes all living creatures (except you) in a 10-foot-radius spread to become sickened) #Halt undead (This spell renders as many as three undead creatures immobile.) #Enervation (You point your finger and utter the incantation, releasing a black ray of crackling negative energy that suppresses the life force of any living creature it strikes. You must make a ranged touch attack to hit.) #Waves of fatigue (Waves of negative energy render all living creatures in the spell’s area fatigued. This spell has no effect on a creature that is already fatigued.) #Circle of death (A circle of death snuffs out the life force of living creatures, killing them instantly. Only works on animals) #Death Ward (The subject is immune to all death spells, magical death effects, energy drain, and any negative energy effects. ) *'Prism Staff '- This staff allows use of the following spells. #•Prismatic sphere (extended, 1 charge, DC 25) #•Prismatic spray (extended, 1 charge, DC 22) #•Prismatic wall (extended, 1 charge, DC 23) *'Wyrm Rod '(35th level Rod, (black). Summons black Dragon ) Upon casting the rod to the ground (a standard action) and uttering a command word, the rod grows into a specific type of dragon (depending on the specific type of rod) by the end of the round. The dragon created is a wyrm and obeys the commands of the owner. The dragon returns to rod form (a full-round action) whenever the wielder desires, or whenever it moves farther than 500 feet from the owner. If the dragon form is slain, it returns to rod form and cannot be activated again for three days. A wyrm rod only functions if the possessor is of the same as the dragon type. Skills and Abilities Abilities: * Immune to all mind-affecting effects, poison, sleep effects, paralysis, stunning, disease, and death effects. They are also not subject to critical hits, nonlethal damage, ability drain, or energy drain. *- Speak with creatures within a mile of her. *- Put mortals in a paralyzed state of hibernation with a touch, making them seem dead to others. *– Touching a Human/Animal drains away some of their life force. The longer she touches, then more energy it drains. *- The lich is capable of sustaining tremendous physical damage, and is immune to disease, poison, fatigue and other effects that affect only the living. * – Immune to diseases, poison fatigue etc, but can be harmed more easily with weapons etc. *-Her soul is mystically tied to its phylactery, destroying its body will not kill it. Rather, its soul will return to the phylactery, and its body will be recreated by the power keeping it immortal. Lora can be reborn into her body again and again, meaning though she can die, she will remain safely in her Phylactery until her body regenerates next to the box in which her Phylactery is kept. *Deities do not age, and they do not need to eat, sleep, or breathe. The only way for a deity to die is through special circumstances, usually by being slain in magical or physical combat. *When performing an action within its portfolio, a deity can perform any action as a *create magic items related to its portfolio without any requisite item creation feat, provided that the deity possesses all other prerequisites for the item. *Daze - Affected beings just stare at the deity in . They can defend themselves normally but can take no actions. *Fright - The merest glance or gesture from the deity makes them , and they flee as quickly as they can, although they can choose the path of their flight. *A deity automatically grants spells and domain powers to mortal divine spellcasters who pray to it. Skills: *Bluff (she trick others into believing she is of a different alignment ) *Concentration (You must make a Concentration check whenever you might potentially be distracted (by taking damage, by harsh weather, and so on) while engaged in some action that requires your full attention.) *Decipher Script (The character can decipher magic scrolls. ) *Diplomacy (You can change the attitudes of others (nonplayer characters) with a successful Diplomacy check) *Disguise (An evening’s time, a few gold pieces for buying drinks and making friends, and a DC 10 Gather Information check get you a general idea of a city’s major news items, assuming there are no obvious reasons why the information would be withheld. The higher your check result, the better the information) *Handle Animal (This task involves commanding an animal to perform a task or trick that it knows.) *Knowledge- #arcane(ancient mysteries, magic traditions, arcane symbols, cryptic phrases, constructs, dragons, magical beasts) #History (royalty, wars, colonies, migrations, founding of cities) #Local (legends, personalities, inhabitants, laws, customs, traditions, humanoids) #Nature (animals, fey, giants, monstrous humanoids, plants, seasons and cycles, weather, vermin) #Nobility and royalty (lineages, heraldry, family trees, mottoes, personalities) #Religion (gods and goddesses, mythic history, ecclesiastic tradition, holy symbols, undead) #The planes (the Inner Planes, the Outer Planes, the Astral Plane, the Ethereal Plane, outsiders, elementals, magic related to the planes) *Profession – #Necromancery Spellcraft (Use this skill to identify spells as they are cast or spells already in place. ) *Disguise - (so she appears Human) *Move Silently (Your Move Silently check is opposed by the Listen check of anyone who might hear you.) *Sense Motive (A successful check lets you avoid being bluffed. You can also use this skill to determine when “something is up” (that is, something odd is going on) or to assess someone’s trustworthiness. ) *Use Magic Device (Use this skill to activate magic) History She hardly remembers her childhood anymore; it had been so long ago. She had been raised with her father, a man who had run the local graveyard, digging graves and burying the dead. She had never known her mother, and her father did not mention her at all – it was a subject that was off limits in his household. Her past is mostly a mystery, and she has only one memory of it. It was during her life here that she realised her powers as a necromancer, and thus her powers to control the dead. As her powers developed, and her mind slowly slipped into the realms of the evil, her father became lost to her, and in his attempt to save her from the fate of the dammed, he killed her. Because of her real race – that of a lich, though her body was burnt and buried, her soul would always return to her body, and was to walk the world of Faerun once again. Her first actions on this earth were to slay her father by animating the dead that he had buried and command them to rip him apart. It was here that she found her familiar, the dead raven Fee, who had been her father’s pet bird. She had slit Fee’s neck and waited for the bird to die before she animated it back to life as her familiar, controlling the creature, where it had been with her ever since. As she left the family home where she had been brought up, she had been but 20. Deciding against the form she currently had, her skin burnt and gone in places, and her hair a strange grey, she began to study Illusion spells, and before long was able to hide her true form from others, hiding behind one of a healthy 20 year old girl. The shock and damage of her fathers betrayal began to have it’s effect on her, Lora’s mind slipping further into evil. It was at this time she met a man – Eric - who was a worshiper of Myrkul – the Reaper and Lord of the Dead. He sensed the dark aura coming from Lora, and took her in as his apprentice. Her skills with communicating with the dead and summoning them heightened, and with them her love for Eric also increased. Eric watched her progression and noticed how she never seemed to age. It wasn’t long before he found out the truth of her true race and tried to manipulate her and use her for his own evil bidding, a betrayal that reopened the pain from her fathers recent one. Lora was just 35 when she made Eric her third kill, before leaving his home in search of her own destiny. Now she was truly deranged from the heartbreak from two betrayals so close to her, and slowly she truly began to feel the love and thrill she felt for the dead, as they (under her control), could never betray her. She speant the best part of 200 years doing nothing but searching the lands under her false pretenses, gathering power from the dead where ever she went. It was in a small village that she heard talk of two more women - sisters, that had too been causing havoc and getting quite a name for themselves. Lora was determined to see them for herself. The meeting with her sisters left her with the feeling of longing she had always kept suppressed after her fathers killing. However much she despised them for being here, deep down she knew she wanted nothing more than to be accepted by them as her only family left. But this could not be, and though she walked away with the knowlege of finally knowing about her mother, Lora began to feel the hurt from her father and Eric's death once again, and slipped more into darkness. Currently Lora walks Faerun, usually sticking to the dark forests and shabby towns for other disciples of the dark, and others who she could get to follow her. Even she does not know what she wants out of life – but what she does want is power of the dead and the living, her ultimate goal and darkest desires that of her being the Queen of the Dead, and the new Reaper. She walks about causing mayhem where she goes. Category:Outdated